Don't cry
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: "Demo..." she whimpered. She suddenly felt his hand on her head again as he whispered, "Don't cry."


Don't cry

Author Note: Episode 41 is MY MOST FAVORITE EPISODE IN THE HISTORY OF FREAKING FOREVER! EEEEEEPPPP! My avatar says it all, too! This is in honor of the episode, (I didn't go in order, oops. Hee, hee,) and my most favorite couple EVER! ^_^ Enjoy!

P.S. Takes place after the others stop Ahim from leaving

_XXXXXXXX _

"_Demo…I…" Ahim cried as the others stood in front of her, Marvelous' hand still on her head. _

"_Ahim," he told her, "lift your face and look forward." _

_She did so shakily, sobbing, "Everyone…will you help me…defeat Zangiszack?" _(Or whatever his name was.)

"_I was waiting for those words," Marvelous smiled at her. When the others agreed, she sniffed and nodded. _

Ahim had about decided sleep just what not an option. She turned in her bed, pulling her pillow over her face and sniffing miserabley. She didn't want the others to get hurt, she couldn't loose them. They were her family, she just couldn't let them die…she should die instead. But she had to put her parents and thousands of others at rest…this was just all so horrible.

Rising, she slipped into the main room and sat on the couch. She remembered again on how it usually was, Gai and Doc cooking and such, Marvelous and Joe arm wrestling, and then Luka sleeping beside her on the couch. She felt the spot fondly where she usually was and sniffed. She wanted company, but why burden them more?

"What are you still doing up?" a voice about fall out of her seat, she was so surprised.

"Marvelous-san!" she scrambled up, "I…I couldn't sleep."

He grunted and smiled a little, sliding beside her, "Nervous?"

"Yes," she lowered her gaze to her swinging feet.

"Ah, I would be too," he leaned back, resting his arm lazily on the top of the couch, "I figured that you'd be in here."

She turned to look at him with big, moistening eyes. He'd done her so much good, letting her become a Pirate and always looking out for her. He was her Captain, a true Pirate. She wouldn't be able to stand it if he got killed out there. Blinking rabidly, she lowered her face and felt tears slip her face.

Suddenly, she felt his hand on her head again as he softly spoke, "Don't cry." Just like before.

"Demo.." she whimpered, "Marvelous-san, I don't want you to get hurt. You can't meet the same fate…" She couldn't finish that sentence.

"We're Pirates and we can handle it, I promise," he took her hands in his own and rested them in his lap, "you've always got us."

She still wouldn't look at him, the worry was taking control again. He slowly reached up to tilt her face and stroke away a few tears.

"Don't cry," he whispered gently, using the other hand to stroke a bang, "don't cry."

She dropped her head, burying her face into his arm. He moved, and she figured it was to push her away, so she moved backwards. Instead, he pushed her face into his chest and pulled her easily into his lap. She was so surprised by this act of gentleness and sympathy she stopped crying for a minute.

"I will never leave you," as soon as he finished that thought he realized he'd said 'I' instead of 'we', "I…uh…"

She blushed lightly and smiled up at him gently, "Thank you, Marvelous-san. For everything you've done."

"It's nothing," he promised, rubbing her back gently, "Ahim, you're a fine Pirate."

"Demo…" she whimpered, nestling without thinking into his chest.

"Demo nothing," he replied, pulling her hair out of her face, "I am very proud to have you on my crew, and I know you can do this."

"Thank you," she threw her arms around his neck, and he hugged back gently. Her tears finally stopped, and he rocked her strong, smiling gently at the small girl in her arms.

"You're amazing," he murmured into her ear, and she nestled deeper, closing her tired eyes. He stretched out so that she was laying ontop of him and closed his own eyes, thinking of how sweet and innocent she was.

He wouldn't live himself if she died. Ever since she became a part of the crew…everything had changed. She'd affected him in more ways than he'd ever let on, and now he was crazy for her. He knew what it felt like to know you're home planet was gone, along with all the ones you loved, but he'd never really been all that close to anyone on his. So he wouldn't exactly know…unless he lost her…

Suddenly, he felt her gentle touch on his cheek and her voice, "Don't cry."

Author Note: Awwwww…


End file.
